


Typical

by Minatu



Series: Sylvix Over and Over Again [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Minatu
Summary: Sylvain is desperately in love with Felix but he'll never say it.





	Typical

**Author's Note:**

> I've got like three different incomplete fics for these two, but here's Sylvain being thirsty.

Felix was training late into the night again, and Sylvain had seen this sight many times, and yet, he always tried to savor it. The way the sweat dripped down his neck made his breath catch and the whole world slow. If only he could permanently capture this moment with more than just his eyes.

Felix was shirtless, and Sylvain thirstily took in every detail he could. Eyes still following each bead of sweat on him. His mouth was dry. It was very warm outside, it seemed. 

Felix struck the practice dummy again, and a small cloud of hay and dust flew into the air. Felix paused and wiped his face off with his discarded shirt, and bent to drink some of his water. 

Sylvain should really stop standing there stupidly and open his mouth to say something,  _ anything _ , but he didn't. Felix should probably stop working himself so hard, but he did. So Sylvain just continued to stare as Felix's ponytail swished back and forth as he struck the practice dummy again and again.

Heat built in Sylvain's stomach as he thought of pressing his lips to Felix's hot, salty skin skin. He remained rooted in his spot though, safely hidden from Felix's sight and able to trace each deliberate strike unhampered. 

His breath slowly returned to him when Felix finally seemed to stop for the night, placing the practice sword back and wiping his face off for a final time. Felix was given the opportunity to run his eyes over the body that was turned slightly toward him, his eyes lingering on the trail of hair on Felix's stomach. His mouth was still so, _so_ dry.

With a hard swallow, Sylvain stepped forward toward Felix and with a grin said, "Hey Felix, what are you doing up so late? Wanna go pick up some girls with me? I know a-" 

Felix's fist took Sylvain by surprise, and he probably should've dodged it, but he didn't. Instead he took the whole thing to the face with an unpleasant knocking of his teeth together.

"Go bother someone else with that," Felix growled, "You insatiable rabbit." Sylvain rubbed his aching cheek, but still smiled anyway.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Sylvain pressed, but Felix continued to walk back toward the dorms without a second look toward him, so Sylvain trailed behind, continuing to chatter about going out even though he had no intention of doing so. He'd rather spend another evening staring at Felix's back while he trained, not that he'd ever admit it.

The conversation ended with Felix slamming his door in Sylvain's face. It was a typical evening.


End file.
